Among thieves
by Yukas
Summary: Thief Jaune AU!) Born into a family of crime, Jaune must grow up on the streets and learn how to survive. Now that he has gotten involved with Roman, his whole life starts to bud anew as opportunities are presented to him, but will he be able to choose between a normal life, or one full of crime forever. (Its a meh summary but the story should be much better.)


**Hello! and welcome to my second fic here on this great website. Apparently I did a good enough job to get you interested on this story so hopefully it comes out good and worth reading. For now I do not know what the pairing will be, but as the story goes on I might figure it out or if people ask for certain characters. Depending on how well this story does, I.E. follows and the like, will determine if this story will continue past the third chapter. I did it for my last fic, and I'm doing it here. Also, some characters might be a little out of character, since this is an AU I wanted to bend them to my will hehe. But I will try and keep them as loyal as possible! So don't expect Ren to be super** **talkative. (Foreshadowwwww)**

 **P.S. I really like AU's, so follow me for more when I have time to write some more!**

My yawn echoed across the roof I was currently sitting on. My scroll had beeped a few seconds ago signifying it was now three in the morning, five minutes until the target passed by my location. The wind was gently blowing tonight, causing my messy blonde hair to become even more messy, if that was even possible. My drowsy eyes scanned across the bust highway in front of me, the loud hum of vehicles filled the rather boring night. The chatter of people also broke through the hum of vehicles, even if it were just a few voices. Blue eyes watched everyday people walked through the empty streets, even at three in the morning.

I glanced to my scroll as it beeped once more, a bright red symbol flashing across the screen. I stood up to my full height with a sigh, stretching my arms high above my head. I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me, since no one was expecting a lone figure to be up on the roof top, plus it helped that I was tucked away in a darker corner of the building, my jacket and cargo pants matching the night sky. I reached down into my pocket and pulled out the green detonator, flipping open the hatch and resting my thumb over the bright red button.

I heard the loud hum of the dust truck before I saw it, the engine dwarfing the other few cars on the highway. A small grin came to my face as the truck came into view, the black armor along the hull looked ready to stop anything coming at it from any direction. Well, not the bottom of course. As the mobile armory passed in front of me I pushed the red button, a low click coming from the green detonator before red light died to black. Immediately after pressing the button the bottom of the armored truck erupted into bright red flames, the front and back wheels all exploding at once, sending the truck up into the air.

The truck landed on its roof with a loud crash, sparks flying out from it as the armor scraped across the asphalt. Other cars swerved and turned to evade the mighty explosion, most either crashing into the sides or into other cars. I grinned more as the truck stopped sliding, the calm atmosphere of the night had been shattered, and I couldn't be happier. I dropped the detonator to the roof, crushing it under my heel as I pulled up my hood and mask, covering everything but my eyes.

With a quick turn of my foot I sprinted down the rooftop towards the now flipped truck. The floor beneath me cracked as I pushed off with an aura boosted jump, sailing through the air before landing in a crouch a few feet from the defenseless truck. I quickly glanced around before walking towards the back of the truck, noticing that none of the guards had attempted to exit the vehicle. I stopped at the door as the thought crossed my head. I quickly shook it away, no reason to get nervous now. I slowly reached up to my back and unsheathed my silver sword, Crocea Mors, and lodged it in between the doors. It was kind of funny, Crocea Mors was a sword used in battle by my famous grandfather, now it was used to rob from others.

Of course now, it had been altered slightly so no one might recognize the famous blade. With a soft grunt I yanked the sword free and slid it back into the sheathe with a quick flick of my wrist. I cracked my knuckles and stuck my fingers in between the metal doors, both opening with a loud whine before hissing open. My arms dropped to my sides as I stared at the two unconscious guards, both still strapped into their seats...That were upside down. Their arms dangled towards the floor, blood dripping from one of the men's helmet and onto the metal roof. I eased into the cabin and stared at my prize, a light blue dust crystal in the shape of a diamond. The Schnee family emblem plastered all around the glass box.

I scoffed leaned forward, pulling out a small knife before smashing the safety glass with an aura enhanced jab. I quickly pulled the diamond free of its casing and exited the truck in time to see a Bullhead flying straight for me. I slid the fist sized diamond into my satchel and sprinted in the opposite direction of the bullhead, knowing that it would be on me in any second. And boy was it, spotlights locked onto me as I sprinted down the highway, glancing around for an easy escape. But before I could find one the Bullhead flew past me and hovered off the ground. I slid to a stop, gravel skidding with me as my blue eyes locked with purple eyes of one Yang Xiao Long of the Vale police department. A large smile present on her face as she hopped from the bullhead, her wild blonde main flailing in the wind.

She landed in a crouch, showing off her ample chest and cleavage. If I was any other man I would have gotten all hot and bothered down under, but this woman was more than just good looks. Finally she stood to her full height, a shit eating grin on her face as she placed a hand on her hip and shifted her weight to the other side. My fingers dug into my gloved palms as she looked me up and down before resting on my eyes. She shifted slightly, causing me to bring my hand up to Crocea's handle, ready to defend myself. Her laugh echoed across the high way as she brought a gloved hand up to her mouth.

"Glad to see that you take me seriously, most crooks just try to flirt with me." Our eyes locked, hers soft and hiding something while mine were stern and focused. apparently she was waiting for me to speak, and when I didn't she just huffed and stood up to full attention, her arms dangling at her sides. "So you are the strong silent type huh? Oh that's okay, I have ways of making guy's talk." She winked before flexing her arms, her bracelets expanding into full shot gun gauntlets, covering her forearms with a metallic clang. I kept my grip on Crocea's hilt as I looked her up and down. She wore black pants with holes cut into them on the sides of her thighs, matching black boots and a belt that had her symbol on the buckle. Shotgun shells lined most of the leather, mostly just for looks probably. A purple sash dangling odd her right hip. Her top was a white Vale vest, covering her biceps and mid section. The zipper was pushed half way down to reveal a yellow tank top underneath, once again showing off her cleavage.

Our eyes met again as she winked at me with her shit eating grin still present. "You like what you see? Sorry, its off limits to scum like you." She wasted no time in rushing at me, her fists ready to knock me out with a single hit. I fumbled with my blade, stumbling slightly back slightly as she charged at me. I smiled under my mask as she reared her fist back, the grin on her face still present. But what she didn't know was that my left hand was resting on my pistol, loaded with ice dust rounds. As her fist came barreling towards me I slide Crocea back into its sheathe and jumped up into the air, spinning as I pulled my pistol from its holster and fired a single ice round into her fist, the gauntlet taking most of the damage, but the point wasn't to hurt her, it was to immobilize her.

Immediately her fist flew into the asphalt, large ice shards growing around and up her arm pinning her. I flipped my pistol and dropped it into the holster, grinning as she looked back at me with a dazed expression. I shrugged and leaped off the highway to the streets below, leaving one embarrassed, and most likely pissed off police huntsman. As I jumped onto my bike and revved the engine, I heard the loud blast of her gauntlet's, and the ice shattering. I smiled and rode off into the dark tunnels below, wondering when the next time I would see the blonde face to face again.

 **Vale warehouse: One hour later**

The door to the ware house slammed open, the metal door smashing into a wooden crate nearly shattering it. I stood up with the diamond in hand as Roman Torchwick walked through, a huge smile on his face. His cane tapped on the concrete as his pace picked up upon seeing the diamond in my hand. Behind him was his right hand man, or woman in her case. She also had a content smile on her face, but not for the same reason. No her reason was because she was eating a hug tub of Neapolitan ice cream, practically shoveling it into her mouth. I cringed slightly at the brain freeze that it might cause her. I shook it off though as Roman walked up to me, his cane slamming into the concrete in front of me.

"By Monty kid you did it! I had faith in you all along!" I raised an eye brow and scoffed at his words. "You thought I was going to get caught and I quote, "Get the shit beaten out of me, then thrown into a jail cell for the rest of my life." Neo silently giggled behind him as she sat up on a wooden box, her ice cream still in hand as her eyes flicked between her three colors. Roman waved his hand and puffed out some smoke from his cigar right into my face. I coughed once before waving my hand to get it to disperse. "Yeah yeah but you did it! And none of those things happened right kid? Now let me see our prize." I handed him the diamond and leaned back again the box behind me crossing my arms. Roman tossed his cane to me and held up the diamond to the lights above, using his other hand to pull the cigar out of his mouth.

"The great sapphire gem, not only is it priceless, but harvested from the greatest Schnee dust mine on the planet! And it was stolen by a teenager!" I glared at him and tapped my finger on my bicep. He looked to me and waved his hand before placing his cigar back into his mouth. "Ah no offense kid, you did great. This is a huge success for us! We now have the most sought after diamond and piece of dust in the world! The dust in this damn thing could level Vale and half of Atlas!" He laughed and brought it closer to his face, his eyes practically as wide as dinner plates. I shook my head and sighed, bringing a hand up to my face and dragging it down slowly.

"Hey, Roffus! Get the transfer case ready and get it here stat! Boys, tonight is a night of celebration! Get all the dust loaded up and ready to move!" I watched as Roman's goons hustled throughout the warehouse, grabbing boxes and moving about like ants. Different colored boxes, each brandishing the Schnee logo on them were being loaded into trucks and vans getting ready to move. During this time Roffus brought over a metal briefcase and placed it onto a nearby box. The case opened with a small hiss and had a perfect cut out just for the Diamond. Roman placed it in with more care than he would with a baby, which is very little, and closed the box before smiling and puffing out some smoke.

He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, a small grin on his face. "Good work kid, I taught you well. I'll have Neo drop by later with your payment. Until next time Jaune." he patted my cheek and tugged on it like an old grandma would before walking out of the warehouse, Neo closing the door with another loud slam. I sighed and rubbed my face, trying to stay awake until I got back to my apartment. I stood up from the last box in the room that wasn't packed and headed toward my bike. In one slick motion I slid onto it and placed my helmet on before pulling out my scroll and turning on my music, the speakers in my helmet crackled to life as the surround sound started to work. With a happy sigh I rode through the open door and headed off into the early morning.

 **Vale police headquarters: One hour after Diamond being stolen**

Yang slammed her fist down onto the metal table, a huge dent being left behind by her raging fist. "I can't believe he got away! It was so simple... And I fell for it!" Another punch to the table, another dent. This one being much deeper, and is that smoke? "Goodwitch is going to be furious! No, Winter Schnee will be furious! What should I do Pyrrha!?" Her red eyes locked onto mine as I sat rigid in my chair across the room, though I was her captain, she was still a little intimidating. But before I could answer Lieutenant Goodwitch walked into the room, closing the door gently behind her before sitting down on the opposite side of the dented table. She placed her folder down onto the table and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Ms. Xiao long if you could refrain from destroying the tables it would be a great help. While I am upset about the loss of the Diamond, the Schnee family put in a fail safe just in case something like this would happen. So, the diamond is not lost." Yang let out a heavy sigh of relief as her eyes turned back to lilac and she sat down, slouching forward onto her knees. "Good, I thought that I-" Before she could continue Goodwitch interrupted her. "Though the Diamond is not lost, you will still be punished for loosing it when it was your responsibility. Said punishment will be no active duty for the next month." Yang stood up to argue but was shot down by the older blondes glare "That is the nice punishment." Yang deflated and walked out, slamming the door open and storming off down the hall. I watched for a few seconds before getting up and walked to where Yang was sitting.

Once again Goodwitch sighed and opened her folder, taking photos out and sliding them across the table towards me. I picked up one of the photos of the thief in black, the Diamond in his hand, the only skin visible were his fingers of his finger less gloves and his eyes, the rest being covered in black clothing. "I'm sure you have heard of this thief before, robbing dust shops, small stores, a common thief. Until we found this last month." She slid a scroll conversation forward between the Thief, and one of Roman Torchwick's many aliases. The conversation was mainly just the two talking about business transactions and heists long passed. My eyes went wide slightly as Torchwick suddenly mentioned about meeting up in an old warehouse. I set the photo down and looked to my lieutenant with a confused gaze.

"Ma'am, if we knew that they were meeting up, why weren't they caught there?" I saw the slight change in the older woman's eyes, a sadness that hung for a second before disappearing behind a mask. "We sent a team to capture them, but when the team entered the building... It exploded, killing everyone." I stood up and stared at the floor, though I didn't know any of those men, it was still a tragedy. I wasn't able to dwell on it long as Goodwitch stood up and tapped her scroll, a video starting to play on the overhead screen. "As you see here, the black thief analysed your partner thoroughly, see how his eyes checked her weapons and body. Not like a perverted man but like someone looking for weakness."

The video continued as Yang rushed the man, rearing her fist back to strike. Goodwitch slowed the video to a crawl and pointed at the thief. "See how he falters in his grab for his weapon, and how he stumbles backwards, as if he was frightened of the attack coming at him. He angled his body in a way so that your partner could not see his pistol clipped to his left thigh. Then as she nears him his whole form shifts, his hand on the weapon pushes it back in, while leaping into the air and using Yang's strength against her. While she is strong and fast, she is still slow to more agile opponents, as you can see here." I nodded and watched the event play out over and over again. "So he made it seem as if he was scared, making mistakes on purpose to make him seem like an easy take down, and then flips the whole situation on its head at the last moment..."

Goodwitch nodded and turned off the video before turning to me, pushing up her glasses. "This man is no simple thief, he was trained very well and is working with Torchwick. A very deadly combination. I will send you the video so you can review it on your own time, this man needs to be stopped as soon as possible, understood?" I nodded and started to head to the door before stopping and turning to her. "What of my partner Ma'am?" I watched as she put the photos back into the folder and opened her scroll, typing a message. "Your partners punishment stays, but she can still work on this case. Just not as an active field agent. And anything you find, send it straight to me. Understood?" I nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door softly before heading to my dorm, thoughts whizzing through my head.

I sat on my bed watching the video over and over again, checking every little detail about this persons actions, trying to see if anything was recognizable. After a few hours of writing down notes I gave up and laid down, my red hear sprawled out around me like a sea. My eyes focused on the ceiling as Yang snored across the room, her fit had ended after some "light" work outs in the gym, which consisted of four demolished punching bags and a hole in the wall. A warm breathe escaped my lips as I closed my eyes, the day flashing through my mind before settling upon the thief again. It was just so odd how he went from robbing small stores to easily taking the most expensive jewel on the planet, and without getting caught AND evading a police huntress in training like she was a child.

I groaned before pulling the blankets over me and slowly falling into my slumber. Who ever he was, he had to be very disciplined and intelligent.

 **Vale apartment**

The door to my apartment squeaked open as it bounced off the wall. With a heavy sigh, the four hundredth one of the night, I entered the room and closed the door softly before clicking on the lights. Said lights flickered slightly before brightening up the small room. I kicked my boots off towards the wall and dropped into the cheap couch in the living room. After about ten minutes I heard a light thump across the room, opting me to open one blue eye to investigate. I was expecting a rat, or maybe the neighbors getting it on early in the morning. But what I didn't expect was to see a short, cute, and very deadly girl sitting across from me on a desk, her short but slim legs crossed as she leaned back.

My eye met her mismatched eyes, both switching colors with each blink. A small grin on her face as she wink at me and dropped her umbrella to the desk. I pushed myself up and opened my other eye slowly, my drowsiness still present. I rubbed my right hand across my face before yawning and staring at her. "I assume you are here with my payment?" I watched as she nodded and hopped down from the desk, pulling out a envelope from her back pocket and holding it in her small hand. She slowly walked over to me whilst swaying her hips. She placed a single heel onto the small coffee table between us and stepped over before landing in front of me.

Even as I was sitting she was barely taller then me, but her cute demeanor was nothing to underestimate. She handed me the envelope and pulled out her scroll before also handing it to me. I set the flimsy paper down next to me and read the message on the scroll. " _Hey kid, its Roman. Sorry I couldn't give you the lien personally, had to get the diamond safe. Plus Neo wanted to go. Anyways I had Neo give you this message instead of sending it for obvious reasons. In two days meet me at the northwest warehouse at 11:00 pm sharp, someone wants to meet with you... Till next time, chow."_

I handed the scroll back to the ice cream girl and squinted slightly at the text running through my head. "Why did you want to come here exactly?" I watched as she smiled and typed quickly into the scroll before turning it to me. _"You are pretty cute."_ I blinked once before her words registered in my head, and when they did I made eye contact with her and blushed slightly. Of course I had heard the words before, or rather read them, but it was still flattering and very unexpected from her. Neo winked and turned around, stepping over the table with ease once again before walking over to her umbrella. My eyes were glued to her swaying hips as she walked, her tight pants gripping her form nicely, showing off every curve of her lower body.

I blushed more at the perverted thoughts than ran through my head, luckily I was able to tear my eyes away from her nice butt as she turned around to look at me. She knew I was looking, with how enticing she looked as her hips swayed, and I knew that it was one purpose. She winked and blew a kiss, bending over slightly to show off her cleavage before her figure cracked and shattered into glass. The pieces turning to dust a few moments after and fading away. I stood up and slapped my face at how easy I was aroused by her, maybe that was her plan? Or was it Roman's? Nah, he wouldn't betray me. We had a brotherly type of bond. Or at least, that's how I felt.

I pulled my jacket and shirt off, dropping them onto the floor as I dropped onto my bed with a loud huff. The warmth of the sheets instantly pulling me into a well deserved slumber just as the sun was starting to rise for the day. This was usually the life of a thief, one I had been accustomed to for years thanks to the help of Roman.

 **Chapter end.**

 **And that wraps of chapter one of among thieves! I hope you all enjoyed it, I surprisingly found this chapter very easy to write, and I hope it came out well. I haven't decided the pairing yet, but as the chapters go on I might, I would love some suggestions though! Please review and tell me your thoughts, I absolutely love to hear feedback.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
